touhouvnfandomcom-20200216-history
Festival Reimu
Regretful Reimu “I think I made myself clear.” Reimu voice turns cold with a matter-of-fact tone, her fiery anger had been replaced with hateful ice as she pulls out a small rectangle of paper. Everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear appears on the face of the little girl sprawled at Reimu's feet. This can't be good. Is she really planning on starting a fight here, amongst all those people? She may have a right to be angry, being so poor and all, but this is ridiculous! “I tried to be nice. Now it’s too late.” Reimu raises the paper in to the air, and begins to mutter a chant. She’s lost it! I really don’t know what’s come over me since the CERN accident, but it seems like I just can’t resist doing stupid things here. Impulsively, I step in front of Reimu and grab her wrist, ignoring the warnings ringing in my mind to say out of it. Reimu’s unfocused eyes suddenly stare at me in shock, but she doesn’t even resist as I pull the paper from her hand. That as a bit too easy. “What the hell are you doing?!” Reimu shouts at me while I still grip her arm in mid air. Everyone stares silently at us as Reimu struggles to free herself. This isn’t good. Without thinking, I simply pull Reimu away with me and leave the scene. The red and white maiden yells and squirms the entire time, but thankfully she matches my pace to prevent falling. After a minute of awkwardly pushing through confused festival patrons we finally reach the other side of the temple, isolated from the party. Reimu yanks away her wrist as soon as I relax my grip, and fumes at me. “What the hell? What did you just do? Who do you think you are, butting into my business! Why the heck would you defend them, you idiot!” Man, she is really pissed. I better talk some sense into her. As calmly and sternly as possible, I plead my case to the enraged miko. “Reimu, you are out of control. I know how important this event is to you, and how much you depend on donations, but that was way out of line. You almost attacked a defenseless child! Everyone was scared of you! Is that how you plan to attract more visitors to the shrine? Get a hold of yourself; it’s just a few yen. It’s not worth making everyone hate you!” Oh hell, that wasn’t calm at all. Reimu expression falls to a neutral mask. She doesn’t say anything, and just stands there. Did I break her? Did she get so pissed that she just stopped feeling? This can’t be good. There has to be a way to repair this situation. “Look, I’ll go apologize to them of you. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately. I’m sure they’ll understand. I’ll be right ba-,” but something grabs my sleeves as I turn to leave. Reimu stands right behind me now with her head down, bangs hiding her face. A simple finger and thumb hold my robe like a vice. Then something unexpected happens. A soft female voice calls out. “Please… Don’t leave me. I’m….I-I’m scared. I’m scared I might do something like that again. Ever since the other day, I’ve felt…wrong. It’s like there’s sand in me, irritating my nerves. I’ve been trying to hold it in, but…it just came out there. Oh god, what have I done? I nearly blew them away, on my own holy ground.” Reimu lets go and falls to her feet, crying. “What’s wrong with me?! Why is all this happening?!” A horrible feeling grips my guts. Watching Reimu cry like this is enough to break anyone’s heart. Without thinking, I kneel down and reassuringly place my hands on her shoulders. “It’s ok, Reimu. It’s going to be fine. You just need some rest. Come on, let’s get you inside” She lifts her head to look at me. Tears fall from eyes filled with confusion and pain. Almost mindlessly, she holds into my hands and I pull her up. Slowly, we walk to the closest door to the shrine. Reimu doesn’t say anything, but just fiercely squeezes my arm as if it was the only thing keeping her afloat at sea. Eventually, I manage to lead her inside to an empty hallway. “Ok, we’re inside. Everything is fine.” She doesn’t reply. She just stands there, holding onto my arm. Dammit. What am I supposed to do in this situation? It’s getting late. “Umm…I gotta go. I’ll check on tomorrow, ok?” “st….” Something inaudible slips through her lips. “What?” I ask in dumbly. “…stay.” She repeats. “I told you. I’m scared… I don’t want to be alone right now.” Her words sound calm but empty. Should I be happy or worried in this sort of situation? It’s nice to be needed, but I don’t think I can handle a basket case who wields the power of the gods. There are others better suited for this. “Ah. Hey just stay here and I’ll go get Mima or Suika for you. They’ll know what to d-“ “NO!” Reimu cries out almost in terror, wrapping both her arms around mine. “Just….you….Stay here tonight.” Her voice shakes with weakness again, holding back another cascade of sobs. “Please…”